


Alcools

by IronLady, Noctambulle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel est (un peu) enervé, M/M, Spoken Word, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Y'a des punchlines rigolotes, et Dean s'en veut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronLady/pseuds/IronLady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambulle/pseuds/Noctambulle
Summary: Castiel et Dean dans un lit, de l'alcool, beaucoup de rage et de non-dits.





	Alcools

**Author's Note:**

> J'espere que vous ne vous attendez pas à une avalanche d'amour parce que c'est ... très cru ? Et violent ? J'ai beaucoup de rage envers destiel et surtout envers la manière dont Dean traite Castiel, et j'espere qu'un jour Castiel se rebellera comme dans ce truc que j'ai écrit.  
> C'est un peu occ aussi. Castiel est saoul et très en colère donc il parle bien, avec des "Tu" , puis moins bien, avec des " T' "  
> La forme est spéciale ? A la base c'etait un rap mais j'ai jamais fait de musique, me jugez pas, ça rime pas et le rythme est pas le même partout. Du coup j'imagine que c'est du spoken word. Ce texte est composé de punchlines que je n'assume pas. Sinon, le rating est un peu trop elevé parce que c'est pas vraiment décrit, mais je suis en train d'essayer de regler ça et mettre plus de détails  
> Co-écrit avec IronLady en cours d'allemand ~ J'en profite pour dire que Dean est bottom et Cas Top afin de rétablir la vérité.

[Dean]

Me demandez pas ce qu'on fout dans ce lit

J'en sais rien; je suis bourré; je me suis perdu dans tes yeux et j'ai bu trop de whisky

Ce sera mon excuse demain, quand j'essayerais de marcher droit parce que j'aurais le cul en Apocalypse

Je déambulerais dans le bunker, en espérant que personne pose de question

En priant pour que personne voie rien, alors que ça fait des années que Sam rêve que je décide d'arreter d'être con

 

[Castiel]

Entre nous, je sais pas si c'est Dean ou moi le plus coincé

Je suis peut être un ange du Seigneur mais là c'est lui qui veut pas me laisser entrer

Allez Dean, laisse-moi faire je suis énervé

J'ai de l'alcool dans la grâce et tu as encore dit des trucs stupides

Sur nous, sur le fait qu'on existait pas, qu'on était amis et puis voilà

Ignore si tu veux, ignore ce lien profond tant que tu peux, si ça te fais te sentir mieux

En attendant t'es dans mes bras et t'as l'air d'aimer ça

 

[Dean]

Même pas de preli, tu veux direct taper dans le fond

Je fonds dans tes bras et je tombe par terre

C'est pas grave je l'ai mérité ou plutôt je mérite pas de t'avoir dans ma vie

T'es allé me chercher en enfer et j'étais même pas reconnaissant

Notre relation c'est un mauvais chiasme comme le mauvais mélange d'alcool que j'ai dans le sang

Tu me sauves le cul et je t'engueule

On se bourre la gueule et tu m'encules.

 

[Castiel]

Si je tape si fort dès le début c'est pour te faire mal

Vas-y crie ça expie tous tes péchés, Dieu est d'accord avec moi

C'était moi à cause de tes conneries alors je sais ce que je dis

Je te déteste Dean, je te déteste et je t'aime en même temps

Je sais pas comment ça peut être aussi puissant

Dans mon ventre c'est comme si tous les anges explosaient en même temps

 

[Dean]

T'es pas un marteau comme tu dis mais putain ce que tu peux taper fort

T'as des doutes et des peurs, tu cherches des conseils

J'en ai pas à te donner, des encouragements non plus

Parce que je me déteste presque autant que je t'aime

Alors je sais pas comment réagir et comment faire, j'te fais vivre un enfer

Et je te dis d'aller te faire foutre, de dégager quand t'es humain et que t'as besoin de soutien

Pour protéger mon putain de frère que j'aime plus que toi de toute façon

C'est si évident que les gens en font des fanfictions

 

[Castiel]

Je veux te remplir, ça fera peut-être un nephilim que je devrais détruire comme tu me détruis à l'intérieur

Quand tu me pourries avec tes mots stupides qui déchirrent mon semblant de coeur

Parce que tu dis toutes les conneries qui te passes par la tête comme si je ressentais jamais rien

Alors que c'est toi qui m'a apprit à ressentir des sentiments comme un humain

Mon père a dit Aime ton prochain pas Aime ta voiture mais ça a pas l'air d'être rentré dans ta jolie petite tête

Parce que même quand tu baises t'es pas en 69 mais en 67

La Team Free Will a duré deux minutes, t'es sans famille fixe

Tu te demandes pourquoi ça finit toujours dans les larmes et le sang ?

C'est parce que tu dis plus de mots d'amour à ta voiture qu'aux êtres vivants

 

[Dean]

Et Cas, je t'aime, je te le dis pas assez, je te le dis même pas du tout.

T'es mon ange gardien mon fichu emplumé

J'ai même pas la force de m'énerver, j'ai besoin de toi

J'aimerais fuir, comme je fuis mes sentiments,

Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça me rend plus fort, alors que ça me rend juste plus con

Mais je peux pas alors je reste là à me faire percuter

Pas que j'aime pas hein, mais y'a pas d'amour là-dedans

Ça me donne presque envie de pleurer, ou alors c'est la douleur

Vas-y tape ça me fait crier peut être que je finirais par murmurer ton prénom pour autre chose que t'engueuler

 

[Castiel]

Joui pas maitenant, çe serait pas marrant.

La vie c'est pas ton Impala, tu peux pas juste accélérer et griller des feux rouges comme tu veux. 

Je l'ai appris quand j'étais humain et que tu m'a abandonné alors que je savais tout juste respirer, même pas comment on chiait.

J'aimerais crier, te cracher dessus, j'aimerais t'en vouloir, j'aimerai repartir et ne plus jamais revenir

Voler vers le passé, filer ma mission à un autre, ne jamais découvrir le foutu libre arbitre

Mais chaque soir je t'entends prier pour que j'accepte de te pardonner

Et je reviens comme un con, libre arbitre mon cul, tu m'emprisonnes

J'en ai même trahi les cieux

Alors que je suis même pas sûr que tu saches que je t'entends quand tu t'adresses à eux.

 

[Dean]

Vas y viens agrippe mes hanches

Comme si j'allais m'envoler avant qu'on ait fini

Accroche-toi et laisse des traces

Je laisserai personne d'autre faire ça

Je t'appartiens je suis rien qu'à toi

Je te confie Sam, ma vie, mon âme je te veux dans mon paradis

J’espère que tu le sais parce que je vais jamais te le dire, comme si trois mots pouvaient me tuer

Tu vas devoir le lire dans mes yeux, ceux qui se plantent dans les tiens pour te bouffer du regard

Puis qui te fuient quand je te dis de t'écarter

Je suis con Castiel, un idiot, trouillard en plus et demain matin, voir même dans un quart d'heure

Je me serai enfui, j'aurais trop honte, j'aurais trop peur.

Je finirais par revenir en prétextant que rien n'est arrivé, en foutant mes problèmes de côté

Comme si c'était pas ma faute toute cette merde qui dure depuis dix années

 

[Castiel]

Aies pas de mouvement de recul comme si t'étais effrayé enfin

T'es un homme courageux, t'arrêtes pas de le rapeller

Je suis en toi, va falloir te faire une raison

T'es gay, bi, on s'en fout voila, sors du placard ça finit par nous saouler

Dieu en a rien à foutre de tes conneries de refoulé

T'as peur des remarques de ton père ? Il pourri en enfer

De ton frère ? Ça fait des années qu'il nous regarde, désespéré à l'idée qu'on communique un jour

J'hésite vraiment à prier pour que Gabriel appelle des amis à lui, ça résoudrai peut être nos problèmes

Si y'a fallu trois bouteilles de whisky pour qu'on s'encule

J'en conclu qu'il faudra un plan à trois avec Dionysos pour un Je T'aime

 

[Dean]

Je suis désolé Cas, je suis désolé, je voudrais bien t'aimer correctement, je voudrais pas te faire aussi mal

Tu dis rien, j'lis pas en toi mais j'imagine que t'en crèves petit à petit

Désolé de rien vouloir ressentir, de le faire trop ou pas assez

Je sais pas je sais plus j'ai pas été élevé comme ça

John l'a dit, pas de pleurnicheries, sois fort et fonce dans le tas, bois,

Veille sur ton frère, décapite des vampires et sacrifie toi

Il m'a pas dit de pas être pédé mais j'l'ai prit comme ça

Ça n'existe pas chez les Winchesters, c'est comme le bonheur, c'est un mythe, une chimère, quelque chose qu'on fait que toucher du doigt

Un peu comme le reflet de ma mère, que mon père cherchait dans le fond de son verre

 

[Castiel]

On se fait du mal tu dis, on se fait mal

Mais qu'est ce que je fais de mal moi ?

Je suis dans mon coin je fais rien j'essaye juste d'aider, du mieux que je peux, en apprenant de mes erreurs

Jsuis toujours là, derrière toi, je te rattrape quand tu trébuche,

Et quand je me trompe t'es juste bon à me le dire.

Y'a que toi qui me fais du mal dans cette histoire mal écrite.

On est pas âme sœurs, j'ai pas d'âme et t'as pas de cœur

Tu peux toujours t'excuser quand on baise et qu'on on jouit en choeur 

Que tu finis par souffler un "désolé" du bout des lèvres et que tu finit dans ma main

Demain ce sera pareil, une quinzième saison y changera rien, je serais toujours un peu ton chien

**Author's Note:**

> Bien sûr, la réference du chien à la fin vient de scoobynatural, je n'ai pas très bien digéré le fait que Dean traite Castiel de chien qui parle.


End file.
